Kiyandori
I do not control others. I inspire them. I cannot help it if that frightens you. =Appearance= ---- An average female troll by all appearances. She is soft and curved, not a lot of muscle to speak of. Often dressed in a long robe that covers all of her, from wrist to ankles and up around her neck, as well as a hood that shades her face. She generally speaks softly, and carefully. A ketis (ceremonial blade) hangs on one hip, and never leaves her side. Out of Coverings: Her hair is an interesting color of bright pink, and very, VERY long. In a braid it reaches down to her tailbone, which she generally keeps it in. When unbraided it is just to the top of her legs. Her eyes are of an amber shade, and tusks of a modest length, not very sharp. Her hands are delicate, and lacking the normal claws that most trolls have on their fingertips. Kiya is covered from neck to toe to wrist in colorful tattoos. Each are a depiction of a different Loa from the many troll pantheons. Some are even creatures that have not been seen before. One distinctive tattoo is a pure black one that goes around the top of her throat, completely around her neck. It appears to be an ouroboros, and on first glace almost looks like a collar. =History= ---- Kiyandori was born into a typical Jungle Troll village. Old beliefs ran deep, and the power of the Loa was well respected. It was known that the quiet child of the two villagers was destined to be a priestess, as she was often caught speaking to the air, eyes unfocused and lips curved. Upon reaching an appropriate age, she was taught the ways of the Loa, though the training did not last long. War comes for all in these lands, and her village was quickly wiped out by a neighboring tribe. They took her as a slave, but she found that her skill at being unseen and quiet paid off. Slipping from their gaze, she stayed nearby, learning of the ways of this other tribe. Their Loa. Their rituals. It was then that her thirst for understanding all of her people began. She traveled. Scouring Azeroth for any tribe she could find. Years of moving quietly, listening, learning. Every tribe was visited, and their Loa commemorated on her body with her bright inks. For she could feel that something was coming, and that the Loa were threatened in their own way. Upon returning from her wanderings she found her way into the orcish city of Orgrimmar, and into the arms of the Shadowdrum Tribe. At that time led by the enigmatic Vol'kuza . Not long after her joining, he was killed. The tribe cast about, leaderless for some time, until finally she grabbed the reins and took control. From quiet priestess and midwife...to chieftess. The tribe blossomed under her leadership, soon growing to a huge tribe of many races of troll. They forged ties with other horde groups, and fought tooth and nail against the vile Alliance. During this time she met two significant trolls. One being Shira'baz. The other being Githnji . Shira'baz and the Shadowdrum One of the alliances that was tightly forged during Kiya's leadership of the Shadowdrum was with the mighty military force of the Kor'kron Legion . The troll she found herself conversing with the most was a mage by the name of Shira'baz. Born of the Frostmane tribe, and skilled with the arcane, he was loyal to the horde. The two became close, and soon became mates. In time he chose to leave the Kor'kron, joining his love in the Shadowdrum as her second in command. There was a son who was born to them, affectionately called Lil'baz. After years of solidarity, however, the effects of the arcane and nether took over Shira'baz's mind. He went insane, trying to kill his own tribe. Eventually he disappeared, taking the infant son with him. Both were presumed dead until recently. Githnji and the Deh'yo Tikal The leader of the Kor'kron, when Kiyandori became allied with them, was Githnji . Aka- The Butcher. He was a wily shadowstalker of a troll, whom Kiya found herself to be strangely drawn to. Not in the same way as she had been drawn to Shira'baz, but yet on a strange primal level. He realized her latent abilities in extracting information, and soon she was conscripted into the Deh'yo Tikal She remained more of a support figure, however, than an active agent. As time passed they realized that Kiyandori was the light to his darkness, keeping a balance within the order. She was given the name Life-giver, mirroring her nickname for him Deathdancer. It was innocent enough, until it came to light that somehow in a cruel twist of fate the soul of Githnji's long lost love, Shayla, was reborn into Kiyandori. Not so much a reincarnation, but instead two souls in one body. It explained much about her affinities with the Loa, but caused a strange awkwardness. For while Kiya herself had a deep affection for the rogue...Shayla desperately loved him still. In time Githnji needed to step back, and be the master of the Shadowtusk from afar. It was then that Kiyandori was passed The Black Blade. Anji and a Return After fleeing from Shira'baz and his madness, Kiyandori returned to her wanderings. Her strength was not as it was, though, and she slowly became weaker and weaker. Unable to hunt, and finding herself scrounging for food, she avoided the orc patrols that were now scouring the lands for rebel trolls under the command of the terrifying Garrosh. After a year of wandering, she finally reached out through unknown channels for help, and was rescued by a female troll by the name of Anji . The Drakkari female was the right hand of The Butcher, and soon became Kiyandori's closest confidant. They were inseparable, and bound by deep affection as well as a mutual love for the rogue who lead them all. It was a strange trio, to be sure, but one kept mostly clandestine. Vol'kuza and the Antu Bloodguard The relationship between Kiyandori and Vol'kuza was a complicated one. When he miraculously returned from the land of the dead, he was found to be very bitter at her control over what was once his tribe. They parted on not-so-fond terms, and avoided one another for the most part. After her return and rehabilitation by Anji, however, the two were once more face to face. A tenuous peace was struck. Vol'kuza knowing he could make use of Kiyandori's skills at inspiring others and gathering their secrets, and Kiya knowing that she held many of his secrets within her own heart. She assisted him in the rebellion with the Antu Bloodguard , even becoming the public face of the tribe as his second in command. Rumors abound that the old hexxer was dead, but Kiyandori knows otherwise. Dancing with Dark Trolls A troll was brought to Kiyandori when she was leading the Shadowdrum. An enormous female troll, with peircing bright-white eyes, dark skin, and a vicious personality. Gifted to her by Githnji, who had captured the wild creature on the hillsides of Hyjal, Kiyandori subjugated the deadly troll through her strength of magic and wits. The female became bound to the priestess, sworn to be her greatest protector. In truth, Veracondie was the most effective bodyguard Kiyandori ever had. Covered in blades, and skilled at slipping through shadows, she could strike with the speed and poisonous accuracy of a wyvern, which earned her the nickname that Kiyandori bestowed upon her. Relatively freed now, Veracondie leads a group of Dark Troll survivors called the Night's Fury . One thing can be known, though. If Kiyandori is seen, the Wyvern is not far behind. Upon joining the Antu Bloodguard Kiyandori found herself in a game of posturing with yet another Dark Troll. This one a massive male, stubborn as an ox, and strong as an ettin, Jaru'khal was a force of nature whom was used as the forward offensive line for the Antu. Never had he encountered such a small troll who could escape him, and also bring him to heel. A strange respect was found between the two, and he also took to protecting Kiyandori. When the Dark Trolls headed back to Hyjal after the fall of Garrosh they asked Kiyandori to go with them, so that the two leaders, Jaru'khal and Veracondie, could be with their tribe without shirking their guardian duties. It is assumed she is there currently. Secrets of the Alliance Kiyandori has had many interactions with the Alliance, though admittedly most were in conflict. When she was leading the Shadowdrum Tribe she spearheaded the horde offensive in the Battle of Ashenvale. Facing off against such foes such as The First Regiment , The Kul Tiras Marine Corps , The Stormwind Guard , and other notable guilds. The horde rallied many against them, including The Hawktotem Tribe , The Kor'kron Legion , and several others. It was the first time many Alliance leaders realized who she was, and that she was a rallying point for many, trolls in particular. She fell into the shadows for many years, only to resurface when accidentally captured by The First Regiment during their deployment in Pandaria in the Conquest of Kun'Lai campaign. What started as an accident, turned deadly very quickly, as the treatement by the humans sent Kiyandori into a fury. Particularly under the care of the Shadow Priest Raiek Frost , the Knight Olendir Fahennia , all under the distracted eye of Lord Maxen Montclair . The ability that she held, of being able to enact mind magic on others through the use of blood or touch, was quickly discovered and they quickly fitted her with a magical collar that negated her abilites. Made by the magister named Toberton , she was easily dealt with then. Luckily when the Regiment rested in the mountains, the Blackblades attacked, managing to break her free. This was not without consequences. In the skirmish Lady Mairaed Montclair was almost killed, and was found to be deeply affected by the magical hold of the priestess. Rumor is it is still in effect. As the rebellion grew and the Antu Bloodguard was made the spearhead of the rebel forces for the trolls, Kiyandori was made the public face of the tribe, mainly due to her skills at speaking and diplomacy. Some say it was manipulation, other dark arts. Either way, it was put into effect with the many Alliance groups who were joining the efforts. The Silver Hand Chapter was the main focus of her attentions, a connection being made with several of the members within its ranks. The Seventh Vanguard was also targeted, and its leader Lord Baldrec Ashcroft was to fall prey to her magics as well. There was also a paladin within the Clergy of the Holy Light that was brought under her effects. To this day it is unknown how to loosen the hold of the curse, though some rumor that it can only be undone by Kiyandori herself. Or by her death. =Personality= ---- Kiyandori is a difficult troll to know. Many whom you would ask about her would say she is soft spoken and kind. A good healer of wounds. Also one who somehow is able to inspire and rally her people with the strangest of skill. Some, though, believe there is a darker side to the priestess. That she controls through magic, particularly that of the mind. And that she is more dangerous, than kind. Category:Troll Category:The Antu Bloodguard Category:Priests Category:Characters Category:The Shadowdrum Tribe Category:Darkspear Tribe Category:Jungle Troll